


Idea of Luxury

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100 word challenge, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Just a small challenge for myself to write something in exactly 100 words.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553
Kudos: 10





	Idea of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small challenge for myself to write something in exactly 100 words.

Sokka was a simple man with exquisite taste. He knew the value of good satchels and the precision it required to wield exquisite weapons. He enjoyed fine dining and luxury travel (he rode enough on Appa to be sure of that) 

But his favorite thing was the soft exchange of kisses between him and Zuko. Of the early mornings when neither one wanted to ride first. Of their soft afternoons together by the turtleduck pond. And his favorite, the caress of lips as they lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim them. 

Sokka had a good idea of luxury. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
